purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Are You
Hollywood is the debut solo single by DarkMagic's Jissi. Lyrics I'm gonna find you my love A big magnifiying glass I can't see you in front of my eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes What the hell? Where are you from? At that moment, all will stop In the moment, you'll steal my heart, heart, heart, heart When you start to talk like that You don't know how I'll react In the moment you'll steal my heart Reveal your identity, at once Now I see you, you're gone again (oh, no, no) I'll keep my eyes on you now Hold tightly to my looking glass It won't be easy, but don't get stuck Stop or I'm falling in! You've got it all in your hands now Flee or stay, but please don't go I'm so tough, I'm about to show you up Can you feel the heat, now? Who are you? (Now, now, now, now, now, now) Tell me who, you won't be dragging my heart down I could go another round (round, round, round, round, round, round) Can't open my mouth 'Cause I love you is spilling out I'll fall hard If I get you, get you I'll fall hard Who are you? Who are you? I'll fall hard No winning, winning now Can't open my mouth No winning, winning now 'Cause I love you is gonna hit the ground See, I can't think of anything else (now) Can't sleep all night, I think of you You're a gift from god My heart reaches out My love is big, you're trouble and You're so bold But if you move that way you're gon' be caught I'm the best in the game (oh) See I've got luck by my side It's about to be you and I See it in your head and (ooh-oh-oh-oh-h-o-hhhhh) I'll keep my eyes on you now Hold tightly to my looking glass It won't be easy, but don't get stuck Stop or I'm falling in! Who are you? (Now, now, now, now, now, now) Tell me who, you won't be dragging my heart down I could go another round (round, round, round, round, round, round) Can't open my mouth 'Cause I love you is spilling out I'll fall hard If I get you, get you I'll fall hard Who are you? Who are you? I'll fall hard No winning, winning now Can't open my mouth No winning, winning now 'Cause I love you is gonna hit the ground I'll keep my eyes on you now Hold tightly to my looking glass It won't be easy, but don't get stuck Stop or I'm falling in! Who are you? (Now, now, now, now, now, now) Tell me who, you won't be dragging my heart down I could go another round (round, round, round, round, round, round) Can't open my mouth 'Cause I love you is spilling out I'll fall hard If I get you, get you I'll fall hard Who are you? Who are you? I'll fall hard No winning, winning now Can't open my mouth No winning, winning now 'Cause I love you is gonna hit the ground